dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AeonsLegend
Character Builder Perhaps, at some point, you could provide a rough draft form of it to me? That way I can kinda see what you are going for before implimenting it into the site. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 17:17, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Enhancement Item Locations Hi Aeons, Thanks for the suggestion. It makes sense for it to be in a format for others to understand, and any way that it can be improved or changed for the better is ideal. I would be happy to use such a format if it is needed. Though, perhaps, I'm entering too much information on my edits? I think I may just leave out the locations, and other related details, and direct readers to the relevant pages in the future. Example: Dragon Scales are dropped by all Dragonkin. See this page for details '/''' a list of locations. '' But making it as simple as this feels as if no effort is being put into it, even if it is for easier reading. This is why I write essays (even though I shouldn't) to give more information. Nonetheless, what do you suggest? But, I do know my edits do need cleaning up and I would be happy to reformat the pages I've edited to help others. Should I begin reformatting the pages now? Also, you may want to drop a message to Obsidian or another admin just for the heads up. (: Thanks for your message, Kagekiwi (talk) 20:27, February 11, 2013 (UTC) (: : Ah all right, fair enough. : I really don't mind.... Um, just try the new format and see how it goes? If it does become a bit untidy or anything, it can always be changed. How does that sound to you? : Kagekiwi (talk) 20:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) (: ::: Meloirean Greaves#Enhancement Item Locations ::: What do you think? ::: Kagekiwi (talk) 21:18, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Awesome (: ::::: I'll continue to use the current format, and change all my previous edits into the new format.Also, thanks again for the suggestion (: ::::: Kagekiwi (talk) 21:36, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : PS3 Exploits Page you need to rest for 3 days to get moldy carrots 50g = 1 day nevermind fixed it thanks for editing.. I cant find any 360 users to help out with it and there are many exploits that would ruin the game for other players.. I'm uncertain on how to proceed with the thread & may have to request for its removal** Wikia contributor (talk) :I think it contains some useful information. It's not necessary to be removed although it might be needed to reformat the page. Did you create the page? You should create an account here if you're planning on staying on board. It's easier to track your edits and speak with other users. :AeonsLegend (contact me) 14:09, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I already do... sorry I'm bad with this leave comment thingy the (Talk) never appears I always edit it in.... please highlight → if someone were to add in the dupe exploits it would affect capcom's sales for DD-DA I admit that the new capcom games were rather bad I only really like monster hunter but I don't wish to do anything that would affect or harm their sales ratio Kirito™(Talk) 14:16, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks AeonsLegend.... first i would like to say THANK YOU! im new to wikia but so far im diggin the site... umm i was reading your talk page... i hope that dont fully change the way you flow in your writing... Cuz of your contributions of great info in to the world of Dragon's Dogma it makes this game even more interesting.... Man... dude you n other users tht drops lines that helps gamers like me enjoy this game more... well i janky when it comes to writing... lol fuckin stoners... yo on da real thank u Ser AeonsLegend Oops my bad! hi... my user name is Faded1... i lol wrote tht last no name msg of thank you lol Faded1 Page Vandalism Hey Aeons (: I don't know whether I should report this to Obsidian or not, but reading through Madeleine's page, I've noticed a 'Other' statement was added under the Overview section, and someone has added 'Source' in odd places in the Details section. I'll clean it up as best as I can, and the last person who edited it was an IP address number. Also, would it be worth adding a reference heading on the following NPC pages so people know where their details and stories have come from? Julien, Madeleine, Mason, Mirabelle, The Dragonforged, Quina, Aelinore, Chief Adaro, Edmun Dragonsbane, Mercedes, Elysion, Feste, The Fool, Barnaby, Valmiro. It may clear up confusion (: Kagekiwi (talk) 16:38, March 19, 2013 (UTC) : Ah I see, thank you. If I notice any more vandalism then I'll be sure to let them know (: : Ah ok thanks, I'll remember that in the future (: : Um, I mean like having a bibliography section so people know where the content came from as many are unsure of where the above NPCs back-stories originated from. So perhaps have a reference section at the bottom of the page. : Example: References *Madeleine's profile - www.dragonsdogma.com : I don't know, it's just an idea, but it may help confusion among people (: : Kagekiwi (talk) 21:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aeons! Hey Aeons! How have you been? Well, just wondering when you'll be back. =) A91 knightblade (talk) 07:19, May 3, 2013 (UTC) HEY! AEONS! Its nice to see you back! ^__^ Hope everything's fine!! A91 knightblade (talk) 09:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Not really back, but I'm playing again and planning to finish DA so I will probably make some edits. I'm not really planning to as active as I was. Although never say never :) :AeonsLegend (contact me) Re: Article changes Heya Aeons, I've actually made quite a few changes over nearly all of the articles regarding Useable and Usable / Exclusive to X. >_> I understand that both are technically correct, however the basis was on whatever spell check the wikia uses which identifies Useable as incorrect. The other reasoning behind that was that Usable is just easier on the eyes (at least mine). The Exclusive to X was put because when I first started editing I saw quite a few pages that had that implemented already. So I would simply fix whatever pages I came across to keep that general format. Let me leave a message with OD and see what he wants to do regarding this dilemma and I can make whatever necessary changes. Thanks for the heads up 01:12, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello AeonsLegend, I'm writing to inquire what the problem was with the edits I made to the "Fournival" and "Farewell, Valmiro" pages that merited their total undoing. I spent a good three hours of my free time re-writing those two articles today, only to have them undone in one fell swoop. I respect that you are a senior member here and the Chat moderator, but I'd apprectiate a little clarification. I don't expect gratitude from anyone, but I'd like to think that the numerous contributions I've made to this Wiki have value and deserve better than to be completely undone without consideration for the time put into it. This Wiki is still far from perfect and everyone here is still constantly making improvements, myself included. Unless you object to the fundamental nature of this collaborative effort, I intend to reinstate my changes written earlier today. Respectfully, SphericalMass49 (talk) 02:32, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello, AeonsLegend In the 16 months I've been contributing to this Wiki, absent any compensation or gratitude, I've never found the need to summarily undo the work of another contributor. I take your point that we should be trying to "improve pages and fix errors", not just "re-word entire texts that were OK to begin with". We may have a difference of opinion as to what constitutes "OK". *This Wiki has a very clear editorial style guideline that articles should be written in the third person. If I see a "you" or "I", I'm going to re-write it for consistency. *If I feel a sentence is poorly contructed, poorly worded, ambiguous, inaccurate, or confusing, I'm going to re-write it for clarity. *If I notice a "wall of text" that millenials and younger people have a hard time reading, I'm going to re-write it to be concise and more readable. *If I notice that something requires more elaboration, I will include more information and references to help newer players. *"New" information is hard to come by for a game that's over 2 years old, so MANY edits these days are going to be subjective "improvements". My primary goal here has always been to benefit the DD community, and I felt disrepected and unappreciated when you simply reverted my work and the time I put into it. Now that I've "justified" the 16 months and 5,147 editorial contriutions I've made on this Wiki free of charge, I hope that I can continue my work without having to look over my shoulder to see if you are following me with an eraser and white-out. Perhaps one could focus on creating their own new contributions and not micro-manage the contributions of others. I'd like to make it clear that I respect you and I'd like to think we're colleagues with the same ultimate goal : to maintain this Wiki's supportive community and elevate its discourse for the benefit of all. Respectfully, SphericalMass49 (talk) 12:31, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi AeonsLegend, I'd be happy to help out. Per your request : #I'll lowercase words I find in all caps. #I'll edit or qualify any opinions I find in articles, changing such words as "best" and "always" to words like "effective" or "usually". #Using the Godsbane is certainly the most expedient means of reloading a save. "Quitting without saving" and then reloading takes about five minutes, compared to the 10 seconds it takes with Godsbane. I agree that Godsbaning is never a requirement (except for The Final Judgement), but I wouldn't ever recommend doing it the other way. #Destroying a Dragon's Horn will indeed cause most Dragons (except for Cursed Dragons, Grigori, the Ur-Dragon) to immediately roar and slay all pawns within range. This is not just an opinion or anecdotal experience. That sentence has been included for over a year and continues to be included by community consent. This fact has never been challenged by anyone since I've been here. I personally find that observation to be accurate, and apparently everone else here does as well. I'm hesitant to remove content when the content is viable or helpful. I want to add, not delete information from the database. Deleting content discourages anyone from ever contributing anything. This Wiki is a living, breathing expression of the community's experiences. I certainly like to know what strategies work for other people. Without including people's personal gameplay experiences this Wiki is just a dry Bradygames hint book, completely bereft of flavor or character. Over the past year I've left my fingerprints on almost every page of this Wiki as a writer and editor. Although since the achievements were removed, I really don't know why I bother doing any work here at all on a three year old game, LOL. Generally speaking, I think the community has collectively done a fine job here. The articles seem reasonably "clean" to me. At this point, I'm more interested in adding my own content than removing other people's contributions. I can't imagine that it is your intention to undo all the contributions made since your absence. I usually assume the responsibility of making unilateral edits to articles, knowing that other contributors will correct me if I make a mistake (it happens all the time). But whenever I doubt the veracity of a statement, I solicit a second opinion from the community before I change it. But let's have some perspective, eh ? At the end of the day, we're doing unpaid labor for a three year old game from the previous console generation. How many people are really even playing this (awesome) game anymore ? Does all this work really even matter ? = ) JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 20:21, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Still Active Hey Aeons. I'm still active, but time is limited for me to be on the wiki on a regular basis. Contribute time on maintenance most of the time. See you have come back and have been contributing. Take Care. Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:14, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello AeonsLegend ! If you're looking for pages that are candidates for deletion, I nominate "Bitterblack Isle Beginner Stragtegies". It's hilariously awful and an eyesore to literate people. It's so bad, I don't think any amount of editing would redeem it, LOL. JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 20:05, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Categories I agree with you that the Notice Board categories page needs to be cleared up and I will do it. There are several problems: *Entries like From A Different Sky - Bundle Pack and From A Different Sky - Part 1 are not notice board quests and should be removed. *The notice board quests are improperly named. Badge of Vows 1 is not the correct name of the notice board quest. The correct name of the notice board quest is "From a Different Sky 1." *Whereas the From a Different Sky quests were DLC in Dragon's Dogma, they are intrinsic content in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. The wiki needs to be updated to adress both games especially since most people using the wiki today are playing Dark Arisen. I started working on the Badges of Vows beginning around Badge 30. They were included among the pages needing images. Some were missing images entirely and others were dark or otherwise unclear. So, I volunteered to do them. I have since updated all pages from where I was in the game when I started doing them. I intend to review the other pages in a NG+. I don't have strong feelings about how the quests are written in the categories. About the end of the year, the wiki asked us to expand on the incomplete category pages. For example, if you go to the Dragon Weapons category which is complete, you can find all Dragon Weapons. You cannot go to the Notice Board Quests category page, today, and find all notice board quests. It is one of the categories that needs to be completed. If the question is "Should the From a Different sky quests be excluded from the notice board quests category page," I believe the answer is no. Even though they were not included in the original Dragon's Dogma and were available only as DLC, they counted towards the laborer's achievement for completing 50 notice board quests. They are part of the Dark Arisen version of the game. In other words, if A Bookkeeper's Bind, is a valid category page, then From a Different Sky 1 should also be a valid category page. They are both notice board quests. The former is available from the Arsmith's Alehouse notice board and the latter from the lower level Pawn Guild notice board. Currently, From a Different Sky 1 is erroneously listed as Badge of Vows 1 and that needs to change. However, both of them carry the same weight towards the completion of the laborer's achievement. Since the 100 From a Different Sky quests outnumber the remainder of the notice board quests, you may prefer them to be listed in a subcategory. I would have no objection to that. If you think that is appropriate, I will make inquiries to see about adding it as a subcategory and moving all the From a Different Sky notice board quests to that subcategory. Although, from the start, I was aware of the errors I've described above, I have been very reluctant to change or delete something that was previously written. My practice, so far, has been to add clear, high resolution images with informative captions and narrative. I have not removed or replaced existing images, captions, or narrative. I would prefer that to be done by one of the editors so it won't give the impression that two authors are fighting over content. As a result, I have not addressed these pervasive issues: *Badge of Vows X is a quest item but not a "self-titled quest." *We should decide whether the pages are to address the quests or the quest items or both. To be consistent with the rest of the wiki, we should have both. For example, A Bookkeeper's Bind is a notice board quest that has an associated quest item, Promissory Note, associated with it. Both the Bookkeeper's Bind and the Promissary Note have pages--the former in the Notice Board Quests category, the latter in the Quest Items category. If we were to follow this logic, From a Different Sky 1 would be a page in the Notice Board Quests category (or in a subcategory under Notice Board Quests) and Badge of Vows 1 would have a page in the Quest Items category page (or in a subcategory under Quest Items). My recommendation would be to create the two pages. The main content would be in the notice board quest page with walkthrough. The quest item page would describe the badge and refer to a "Related Quest" page. *The description needs to include both DD and DD:DA versions of the game. Badge of Vows 1 starts out with "Badge of Vows 1 is an sic DLC item available in Dragon's Dogma." This is not even accurate from a Dragon's Dogma perspective. Badge of Vows 1 is not a DLC item. Rather, it is a quest item related to From a Different Sky 1, the first of ten notice board quests contained in the Dragon's Dogma DLC "From a Different Sky - Part 1." As you can see, the amount of work that needs to be done is huge. I am prepared to do it but I have been eating the elephant one bite at a time. I thought the first step should be to provide people with pages to help them find the badges and complete the quests. Once that is done, I was going to clean up the organization and the structure. In fact, I believe that most if not all of the badges pages that I have not contributed to are satisfactory though, like most pages, they could probably use some improvement. So, I am prepared to move to the organization and structure phase immediately and structure them as I've described above. Allgorhythm (talk) 17:43, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm No hurry take your time. Allgorhythm (talk) 13:07, April 22, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Re: Template typo's Hello Aeons. Thanks, they are fixed. Protected the templates quite a while back to maintain format. Unfotunately a few contributors went in and made a mess of the templates. Let me know if you see any further typos/issues. Dragon's Dogma Admin 05:36, December 9, 2017 (UTC)